Our History
by Cassie Bones
Summary: So, many people have read Bones HS fan fiction, well...this is a middle school/high school/whatever else alternate reality Fan fiction story. i hope y'all like it! Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this story is a little different from most of the high school fan fics, because it is a MIDDLE SCHOOL-HIGH SCHOOL fan fic. I don't know how many other people have done this, but I felt that it would make for an interesting story. I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Bones, or any of the character of Bones. I sure wish I did, though!**

Chapter One: Backstory

Seeley Booth, along with his brother, Jared, was busy piling boxes outside the oversized moving truck, outside their new house with their grandfather. Hank Booth had just taken the boys in, due to their abusive father, George Booth, Hank's son, leaving them. At the time, Seeley was 13, and Jared was 10. Two little boys, without either parent to love or take care of them. This was heart breaking to Hank.

But, then again, they had him, their loving grandfather, to look after them. Which was for the best, even if it meant moving away from their home in Philadelphia to a new house in Baltimore, which Hank thought meant that they could start anew.

Although Jared couldn't be happier, Booth absolutely hated the thought of leaving all his friends. Especially Cam, who had just agreed to be his girlfriend, before it was announced that he would be moving away.

He sighed, thinking about it. He didn't like Cam all that much, but she had been his first girlfriend, his first kiss, and he was going to miss her very much.

He sat on the last box that had been taken out of the, now empty, truck, and sighed.

_Why?_ He asked himself. _Why did he leave? Did he hate me that much?_

He was, of course thinking about his and Jared's father, who had taken up drinking ever since their mother had died, two years earlier, and started beating Seeley, but never laying a finger on Jared. Mostly because Seeley would send Jared off to his room to hide when their father drank. Not that George ever went looking for him, anyway, since he had Seeley to hit. Seeley learned never to cry when his father hit him, because it only made him hit harder. It finally stopped when Hank came to visit once, after not seeing the boys for years.

"Shrimp," he had said, "I haven't seen you in such a long time. You've grown so much!" He hugged his grandson. Seeley smiled back at him, and hugged him tightly.

"Hi, Pops." He said, smiling. His grandfather must have meant safety for him. George wouldn't dare hit him in front of Hank, would he?

Jared ran up behind his grandfather and yelled, "Boo!"

Hank turned around and jokingly grabbed his heart. "Oh my!" he said, smiling, "You almost gave me a heart attack, Little One."

Jared giggled, and jumped into his grandfather's arms. "Hi Pops!" He squeaked as Hank lifted him over his head.

"Hey, Little One." Hank said, laughing.

Then George came out, with a beer bottle in his hand. "Seeley!" he roared.

Seeley turned around, and walked towards his dad, tentatively, "Uh, yeah, Dad?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck and slumping his shoulders.

George grabbed his shirt. "What did I say about leaving you _shit_ lying on the floor? I almost broke my neck."

Seeley glanced behind his father. On the floor, behind him, were Jared's toy soldiers, all lined up, as if they were about to go to war. A couple of them were crushed or knocked over.

Not wanting to get Jared in trouble, Seeley apologized and rushed to pick them up, with George hitting his shoulder. "DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" He roared at his son.

Hank looked on, appalled by the scene in front of him. "George!" he yelled. "Relax! It was an accident!"

"Shut up, old man!" George yelled back.

Hank's jaw dropped. This was not the boy he'd raised. The boy he'd raised was kind, courteous, and never lost his temper.

Hank shook his head, wondering what went wrong.

Seeley came past him, with his arms full of toy soldiers, and he glanced at Jared, who looked down guiltily. Seeley smiled at him and carried the soldiers into the room that they shared.

When he came out, he found his father yelling at Hank.

"Why did you even come here?!" He yelled.

"I wanted to see my grandsons!" Hank yelled back, as Jared cowered behind him.

"Why? They're _nothing!_" George hissed.

Hank was appalled, looking at his son as if he were trash. "How can you even say that?!" he growled, "Don't you remember how _happy_ you were the day either of them was born. How much you loved being a father. How much you loved _them_?"

"Yeah," George said, harshly, "Well things change."

With that he dropped the bottle on the floor, watching as it broke into a million pieces.

"SEELEY!" he shouted. "CLEAN THIS UP!"

Seeley rushed over and began to seep it up, with George swinging his fists at him, making contact with his face numerous times. Seeley didn't let it faze him, though, as he rushed to pick all the pieces up.

Hank watched on, with tears in his eyes. Then he suddenly swung his fist at George. "Stop!" He yelled, "Stop it right now!"

George fell back the instant Hank's fist touched his face. "What the-"

"NO!" Hank yelled. "You don't talk! You listen! I'm through with you! You have to leave right now!"

"Now, just wait-" George started.

"RIGHT NOW!" Hank bellowed. "You don't deserve these boys! You don't deserve to be a father! Leave! NOW!"

George glared at him as he got up, and walked up to his room.

He came back down a couple of minutes later, with two suitcases, and his jacket on. Without saying a word, he left.

They never saw him again. He sent for his stuff a week later, but not letting the person who was retrieving it, give them his new address.

So, now, Booth sat, in front of his new house, about the possible reaspns why his father hated him so much as to leave him.

**A/M: Hope you like this! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm very happy to say that I got a lot of reviews about my story, only about and hour after I posted it and a lot of added favorites and story alerts! I LOVE you guys so much! So, anyways, if you know my story, _Surprises,_ you also know that I like to update chapters just about every day. It's no different with this story. So, I hope none of y'all mind that. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter of _Our History_. ENJOY! XD**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Bones... **

Chapter Two: First Meeting

Seeley was startled from his daze by his grandfather's booming voice.

"Shrimp!" he nearly shouted. "You okay?"

Seeley jumped and turned to see Hank standing there, hands on hips and a concerned expression on his face.

Seeley smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, Pops." he said, realizing that his grandfather had said his name at least three times before Seeley even realized he was there. "Sorry, I'm a bit distracted. Uh, what were you saying?"

Hank smiled kindly at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know moving can be kind of a hassle, Shrimp, but we'll get through it. It's a new start, remember that." He leaned down and picked up the box that Seeley had just been sitting up, and looked around. "Well, it looks like this is the last one, kiddo." he said, "Why don't you close up the truck and get the keys. We'll drive it back later tonight. Okay?" Seeley nodded.

Hank smiled and patted his head, before turning towards the small red brick house and walking towards it with the box in his hands.

Seeley smiled after him, happy now to have somebody that loved him.

*********

Temperance Brennan had been sitting under the tree in her front yard, buried in a Sherlock Holmes novel, when she heard, and felt, a low rumbling sound, and the earth quaking a little.

She looked up to see a large U-HAUL truck in front of the house up the street that had been empty since the death of one of her elderly neighbors.

It was a pretty small red brick house, but it was a nice one. It had a wrap around porch, with two rocking chairs, and two windows on the top floor, in the front of the house, and two more on the bottom floor, as well as a small circular window near to the roof, where Temperance figured the attic was located. The front door was pretty large, nearly covering a third of the porch. Temperance assumed it was oak, considering its beauty.

Temperance had always liked the house, and had liked to visit the lady when her mother made food for her, which was quite often, considering Christine was a very talented cook and also very kind. The elderly woman would always allow Temperance to come in and share whatever her mother had made with her, while telling her stories of her own children, and occasionally letting her swing on the tire swing in the front yard, which Temperance thoroughly enjoyed.

Temperance had been heartbroken the day she went over, only to find that the woman was sitting at the kitchen table, with her head slumped over. Temperance had gone to check her pulse, only to find her with none, and cold to the touch. Temperance had gone straight for the phone in the living room and called 911. Later it was determined that the woman had died of a heart attack in the middle of the night, and her house would be put up for sale, since nobody could contact either her son or daughter to claim it.

Now, Temperance was surprised that somebody had bought it so quickly. The house had only been on the market for about two weeks, and now people were moving in.

Temperance scowled at the moving truck and went back to her book.

She read for about another two hours, finishing the book, when her mother's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Tempe!" she called from the front door of the medium-sized sky blue house.

Temperance stood up and brushed off her jeans with her hands, and made sure that there were no bugs on her hoodie before running, with her book in the crook of her arm, to her mother.

"Yes, Mommy?" she asked, when she got close.

Christine smiled at her daughter. "Hey, Baby," she said, "can you do me a favor?"

Temperance nodded.

"Good." Christine smiled again, and held out a dish, with tinfoil over it, "It seems we have new neighbors," she said, and Temperance's face fell, "Don't look like that. They're probably nice people. Now, I want you to bring some cookies. Okay?"

Temperance sighed and nodded, putting the book down and taking the dish. Then she pulled her hood over her head and started walking towards the new neighbors' house.

"Hello?" she said, when she got to the moving truck. She was sure she'd just seen somebody disappear around it. She looked at the driver's side and saw the door open with a foot hanging out. She walked towards it. "Hello?" she said again.

A boy's head popped out. His dark brown hair was spiked and messy, and he had deep brown eyes. Temperance blushed the instant she saw him. She didn't know why, but she tried to hide it by pulling her head lower over her face.

The boy smiled at her. "Hey," he said, jumping from the truck, "What's up, dude?" he asked.

_Dude?_ Temperance thought. _He's thinks I'm a..._guy_?_ She was very insulted, but tried to hide it, as she held out the cookies.

"These are for you," she said, trying to emphasize her voice, which although husky, obviously belonged to a female, "from my mom. Welcome to the neighborhood."

The boy looked taken aback, but quickly hid it with a charming smile. "Uh, thanks." he said, taking the cookies, and holding out a hand. "my name is Seeley Joseph Booth. What's yours?"

Temperance was surprised. No boy had ever treated her this nicely, especially not ones that haven't even seen her face yet. Usually boys ignored her or pushed her, except when her older brother, Russ, was with her.

But this boy was smiling at her, and holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Um," she said, still not reaching out to shake her hand.

"Um," Seeley repeated, "That's an interesting name." He smiled at her, jokingly.

She smiled back, but realized he couldn't see her face. So, she took off her hood, to show him.

His eyes widened.

_She's beautiful_. He thought. And it was true. Temperance had clear blue eyes, like the ocean, as well as fair skin, and high cheek bones. Her light brown hair was pulled back into two short pigtails.

"Temperance Brennan." she said, smiling.

"Huh?" Booth asked.

Temperance giggled. "That's my name. Temperance Brennan." She said.

He smiled. He loved her laugh. It was very light, but also full of joy. "Hey." he said.

"Hey." Temperance said back, smiling.

**A/N: I hope you liked that. There will be more. I promise! But, I have to stop right now. So much to do! I'll get another one done tomorrow, though. Kay? Kay. Please REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own the show, Bones or any of the characters.**

Chapter Three: Nickname

Seeley and Temperance stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours, until Booth remembered something he had to do.

He looked up at the truck, sighed and left Temperance standing there, as he went to the back to close it up.

Temperance was taken by surprise when he walked away and decided to follow him to the back of the truck, where he was trying to reach the latch at the top of the door, apparently trying to close it, but not making any progress.

"Need help?" she asked.

Seeley turned to her and smiled. "Maybe.... I'm a couple of inches too short to reach the latch, and my Pops wants me to pull the door closed. You think maybe you could climb on my back and..." he nodded towards the latch.

Temperance nodded and placed the cookies on the floor, then walked towards him and stood behind him.

"You ready?" he asked, bending over to allow her to easily get on.

"Yep." Temperance said, putting her arms around his neck and pulling herself up. Seeley reached back to grab her legs, so as to steady her on his back.

Once she was situated on his back, Temperance reached up for the latch, only to find herself become shaky and recoil her hand, automatically.

Seeley sensed this. "Don't worry." he said, "I won't let you fall. Trust me."

Temperance nodded and reached up again. Her fingers came in contact with the latch and she curled them around it.

"I got it!" she exclaimed.

Booth nodded and began to let her slide down his back, still holding the latch. When she was completely on the ground, Seeley helped her by pulling the latch with her until the door was completely closed. He took the right key out of his pocket and locked it.

When he was done, he turned to Temperance and put his arms around her in a bone-crushing hug, then quickly retracted, blushing.

Temperance looked at him with a surprised facial expression, blushing, but still smiling.

"Uh," Seeley said, "Thanks for your help."

Temperance's blush deepened. "Your welcome." she said, then searched her mind for something else to say. "uh, do you wanna come over and hang out?" She immediately regretted this, knowing that he'd say no. "But you d-don't have to...if you don't want to." she said, turning bright red, now.

Booth smiled. "No, I'd love to!" he said, racing over to pick up the cookies. "Just let me tell Pops!" he ran into his new house.

When he came back out, he had two cookies with him. He handed one to Temperance. "Pops said fine," he said, taking a large bite out of his cookie, "Just as long as I'm back by sunset."

Temperance smiled and took a bite of her own cookie. "Okay." she said, leading him to her own house.

********

When they made it upstairs to her room, Seeley was in awe about how it looked.

There were skeletons just about everywhere. She had posters of them, models, books, and even the rug had a picture of a skeleton on it, with every single bone named. The only things that didn't seem to contain bones were her walls, which were a lavender color, and the comforter, which was the same color of her eyes.

"Wow..." he said, looking around. "That's _a lot of _bones..."

Temperance blushed. "Yeah, I guess," she said, "but my Dad is a Biology teacher and I thought skeletons looked pretty cool."

Seeley smiled at her. "They do, _Bones._"

Temperance gave him a quizzical look. "Did you just call me _Bones_?" she asked.

"What if I did...._Bones_?" he teased.

She elbowed him. "Quit it!" she said, smirking.

Seeley chuckled. "Why, Bones? Is it bothering you, Bones?"

"Yes," Temperance said, elbowing him again, "now, stop!" booth moved away from her and went to go lay down on her bed, picking up a stuffed skeleton and throwing it in the air before catching it.

"Bonesy, Bonesy, Bones, Bones, Bones." he practically sang, as began to hit him with a pillow.

"Shut up...._Booth!_" she yelled.

"You think that's an _insult_?" he laughed. "Not even close, but I like that new nickname." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

This was the start of a pretty good new friendship.

**A/N: I know, I know, sappy way to end a chapter, huh? But I couldn't think of anything else! Anyways, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter to _Our History._ I would say more, but I'm trying to save up my energy for Earth Day tomorrow when I will not be using any electricity at all, except for my phone and iPod, and the hour to watch Bones. So, I will update two chapters on Friday or three on Saturday, because Dancing with Our Stars is coming to my school on Friday. Ok, I'm gonna stop talking now and write this chapter. ENJOY!**

Chapter Four: Unspoken Feelings

"Booth" and "Bones", as they now called each other, began to hang out more and more, and learned a lot about each other.

Boot learned that Bones was a genius and loved to read. Her favorite flower was a daisy, and she wanted to become an Anthropologist when she was older, because of a movie she watched with dad once. She was 12, but she skipped third grade. She had an older brother, who was barely around, because he had so many friends to hang out with. Bones had only two friend before Booth. A much younger boy of about 8, named Zack, who had a crush on Bones, and her best friend, who was Booth's age, an artist named Angela.

Brennan learned that Booth was from Philadelphia. He had a younger brother, Jared, and lived with his grandfather, who he called Pops, because his mother died when he was 11, and his father walked out on him and Jared. He wanted to work for the FBI, because his grandfather inspired him. He also wanted to be in the army, and become the best in whatever field he chose. He'd only had one girlfriend before, named Cam Saroyan, whom he'd known since he was little. He came from a very religious family, and always wore a St. Peter necklace that his mother gave him when he was little. His father flew fighter planes in the Vietnam War, before becoming a barber, and his mother wrote jingles for television adverts. He was very religious and was an altar boy back in Philly.

Day after day, they learned so much more than they could ever imagine about one another. They became almost inseparable, even in school, where they had many of the same classes. Bones' parents and Booth's grandfather would always be called into school when the two were caught hugging each other or laughing with each other during class. Though, this never stopped them.

Although Bones sometimes got the feeling that she was neglecting her best friend, Angela would always tell her she was fine with it, and make comments about how cute Booth was and that Bones should go out with him, which made Bones roll her eyes at her best friend.

"We're just _friends._" Brennan would protest, but Angela would just roll her eyes.

"_Right, _Sweetie," she always said, "I _know._"

Bones had to admit to herself sometimes that she liked Booth as more than just a friend sometimes, but then snapped back to reality.

_He doesn't like me like that!_ She would scold herself. _To him, we're just friends_. And she would force those thoughts away from her head.

Though, she didn't know it, Booth thought that way too, sometimes. Well, most of the time. He would think about how beautiful she was and why the other boys would shun her.

_They must not look in her eyes._ He thought to himself. _Who couldn't fall in love with those eyes?_ But then he would remember that he and Bones were just friends. Nothing more than that. No matter how much he wished that weren't the case.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just wanna say how much I LOVE my auntie. Because of her and her solar-paneled house, I am writing this chapter a day earlier than I would have because of my promise to the earth on this GLORIOUS Earth Day. Please thank my auntie as well. Lolz, so here it is, one day early.**

Chapter Five: Hammock

"Hey, Bones!"

Booth's voice shook Bones out of her daze. She was laying in the hammock in her backyard, with her biology book in her arms, open to chapter eighteen.

Her and Booth had known each other for a year already and they had both entered High school about three months ago, and were both in the same biology class. They were only supposed to be on chapter 8 but Bones decided that she would get ahead, so maybe she could qualify for AP Biology next year.

She looked at Booth, who was smiling at her from the gate that lead to the backyard, and smiled.

"Hey, Booth." she said, softly.

"Hey, Bones." he said again, coming towards her and plopping himself next to her on the hammock. "Whatcha readin'?" He looked at the book in her hands. "_The Wonders of Biology_?!" He gave her a quizzical look then turned back to the book. "You're not _really_ on chapter eighteen, are you?"

Bones nodded. "Actually," she said, "I just finished it." She closed the book and placed in on the ground beneath them. "So, what's up?"

Booth smiled and put his arm around her. "Nothing's up, Bones." He said, as she put her head against his shoulder, "I just wanted to see my favorite squint."

Bones looked up at him. "What's a _squint_?" she asked.

"You know," Booth said, "A Squint. Science-person, intelligent, likes to examine things very closely. Like that dirt kid, with all his insects and...dirt."

"You mean _Hodgins_?" Bones asked, referring to Angela's new boyfriend.

"Yeah," Booth said, "him. And that little twerp, Zack."

Bones elbowed him. "Zack is _not_ a twerp! He's very nice."

"He's annoying," Booth protested, "and he follows you around like a puppy."

Bones chuckled. "I think it's kind of cute." she said.

Booth groaned. "I don't." he said.

Bones looked at him and chuckled. "What? Are you _jealous_?" she asked.

Booth blushed. "Wha- NO!" he protested. But the truth is, he was jealous. Jealous that Zack, a little twerp, was brave enough to show that he had feelings for Bones, when he was too afraid of what she would think, or say about it.

Bones looked at him, and saw the blush on his face. "You _are_ jealous!" she said, then began to laugh.

"No, I'm not!" Booth protested, feeling childish. Then, getting angry at her taunting giggles, he began to tickle her.

"Hey!" she said, grabbing at his hands that were roaming over her stomach, finding her most ticklish areas. "Quit it!" She began to laugh even harder.

He laughed, too, as he tickled her nonstop, until neither of them could breathe.

When he finally stopped, they were rolling with laughter, still being careful not to fall off the hammock and hurt themselves.

Booth was the first to relax himself and stop laughing. "I...am...not...jealous." he panted.

Bones chuckled again. "Yeah...you are," she said, taking a deep breath, "just admit it, Booth."

Booth gave her an annoyed look, contemplating whether or not he should tell her the truth.

"Fine." he finally said. "I'll admit it. I was a _little _bit jealous."

Bones smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder, once again. "Why were you jealous, Booth? You have nothing to be jealous about."

Booth sighed. "Yeah, Bones," he said, "I do."

Bones looked into his sparkling brown eyes, and found herself unable to look away. "What?" she asked, "What do you have to be jealous of?"

Booth looked deep into her eyes and decided that it was time that she knew the truth. He took a deep breath and began.

"Zack has a crush on you." he stated, knowing that Bones already knew that.

Bones nodded. "I know," she said, "he's told me before."

Booth nodded. "Yeah, because he's brave enough to." he said.

Bones furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Booth sighed again. "I mean that Zack, this little tw-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the reprimanding look in her eyes, "I mean, he's this little kid, and he was able to tell you how he feels about you. But, me. I'm a fourteen year old guy who is too afraid to-" he stopped.

"Afraid to _what_?" Bones asked, searching his eyes for an answer. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? No, he couldn't be. Could he?

Booth took another deep breath and spoke quickly, mashing all the words together. "." he said, blushing instantly.

Bones looked at him, quizzically, trying to decipher what he'd just said. Then it dawned on her.

_He likes me?_ She asked herself.

Booth's eyes were staring deep into hers, waiting for an answer. _Any_ answer.

Bones smiled widely, and practically whispered, "I like you, too."

Booth's jaw dropped, and he threw his arms around her, and kissed her.

Not being very practiced, Bones felt that she wouldn't do very well when she first kissed Booth, whom she had been hoping would be the person she first kissed, but found it very easy with him. The kiss was short, and simple, but caused an electric feeling to shoot down her spine, and caused her lips to curve into a wide smile, the second their lips parted.

"Wow..." they said in unison, smiling at each other.

_That was better than Cam's kiss._ Booth thought, happily, holding Bones' hand in his.

_We are _definitely _going to do that again._ Bones thought.

**A/N: I really hope you liked that chapter. I think it may have been my best. Again, thank my auntie! Please REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, how was everybody's Earth Day? Lolz! **

Chapter Six: Public Date?

Since they had kissed on Bones' hammock, they had talked about it. A lot. They decided that to spare Zack's feelings, and Booth's well being (Bones' older brother Russ didn't like any boys being too close to her), and to save Bones from the humiliation from her parents and the constant boy talk she would have with her best friend, they wouldn't mention their relationship to anybody just yet. They'd wait until somebody figured it out for themselves.

So, Booth and Bones continued to act in front of everybody as if everything were normal, but when it was just them, they kissed and hugged, and stayed as close as possible to one another. They would stay on the phone with other til late at night, hold hands when they lay in the hammock in her backyard, and just gaze at each other sometimes, without worrying about anybody seeing them.

The only person who seemed to notice if anything was up, was Angela, who had cornered Bones in the girls room once.

"_Something_ is going on with you and Booth!" she accused, smiling widely.

Brennan did her best not to let the panic rising in her to show. "What?" she asked chuckling, "No there's not! I've told you, already! We're _just friends_! That's all!"

"Mm-hmm," Angela said, sarcastically, "and me and Hodgins are _just friends_, too!"

Bones chuckled. "I highly doubt that, Ange," she said, moving to wash her hands, "You two seem to be very interested in each other."

Angela smiled. "Yeah, just like you and Booth." Brennan sighed. "Come on, Sweetie! _Please?_ Tell me! I just _know_ something is going on between you two!"

"No, Ange," Bones protested, "There's absolutely _nothing_ going on!" then she had a bright idea. "_But_," she said sighing, "I wish there were."

Angela squealed. "I knew it!" she cried.

Bones smiled. "Yeah... I really do like him." she gave Angela a serious expression, "But if you _ever_ tell anybody, I _will_ kill you! You know that I can!"

Angela laughed. "_Of course_, I'm not going to tell anybody, Sweetie." she said, putting her arm around her best friend. "I would _never_ do that to you. Not if you didn't want me to, anyways."

Bones sighed, smiling to herself, and put her arm around her best friend's, who was nearly five inches taller, waist.

_This is going to be tough._ She thought.

******

It was a nice, warm, Friday afternoon in the Summer, and Bones was lying on her bed, when she heard her mother's voice, calling her from the kitchen.

"Tempe!" she called. "Your cell phone is ringing! _Very _loudly!"

Bones smiled to herself She had an idea who it could be.

She threw the book that she had been reading, another Sherlock Holmes that she'd already read multiple times, and ran downstairs to retrieve her phone.

She picked it up on apparently, "the millionth time" as her mother exaggerated.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Bones!" Booth's voice boomed through the receiver. His voice had gotten much deeper since they first met. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked, excitedly.

Bones smiled at the sound of his voice. "Hey, Booth," she said, walking back up to her room. "Nothing. Just reading."

Booth groaned. "_Again?_" he whined, jokingly. "Bones you gotta get out more."

"And do _what_, Booth?" she asked, hoping he would suggest something for them to do together. She hadn't seen him in a week because his grandfather had taken him and Jared back to Philly to visit some old friends. She had missed him dearly, having not been away from him that long since they started going out.

She could practically see him grinning on the other end as he spoke. "There's a fair coming into town and I'm gonna take you."

"Oh, no," Bones groaned. "Not that stupid church fair." She hated the fair, mostly because she could never find anybody to go with. Angela's father usually took her away during the summer, back to Texas for family reunions, and Russ usually hung out with his friends. But Bones had nobody, until now. But she still didn't like the fair. There would be kids from their school there that would tease her mercilessly, whether Booth was there or not.

"Come on, Bones," Booth said, "It'll be fun. No one with bother you, cause if they do, then I'll knock them out."

"What if they're a girl?" Bones said, knowing that Booth would rather die than hit a girl.

"I'll... call her ugly or fat or something." he said, nonchalantly.

"That's not very nice." Bones said.

"Neither is picking on you just because you're smart." Booth reciprocated. "So, come on. I'll win you a teddy bear."

Bones smiled. He could be so sweet sometimes that she just couldn't say no to him. "Fine." she said, sighing.

"Great!" Booth said, "I'll pick you up in ten minutes. Be ready."

"Alright." Bones said, smiling to herself. "Bye."

Booth said goodbye and hung up, sighing.

_A real date._ She thought. _In public._

**A/N: I hope you like this one. Please REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the special Fair chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Seven: The Fair Part One

"Mom!" Bones called, as she ran down the stairs. "It's alright if I go to the fair with Booth, right?"

Christine looked skeptically at her daughter. "I thought you didn't like the fair, Tempe." she said, with her hands on her hips.

Bones sighed. "That's because I never had anybody to go with." she said.

"That's not true, Temperance," her mother said, "you me, your father, and Russ."

"Russ always hung out with his friends there. He doesn't like me tagging along. And, no offense, Mom, but going with you or Dad wouldn't be all that much better. It'd be pretty embarrassing, actually."

Christine furrowed her brow. "Is that so?" she asked, glaring at her daughter."

"Sorry." Bones replied, feeling uncomfortable under her mother's glare. "So...can I go?"

"I don't know..." Christine said, turning back to the book she was reading before her daughter interrupted. "I'll have to ask your father."

"Mo-om!" Bones whined. "Booth said he's gonna pick me up in, like, ten minutes!"

Christine smiled. "So, is this going to be a _date_?" she asked.

"What?!" Bones exclaimed, blushing. "No! I told you! We're just _friends_!"

"Baby girl," Christine said, smiling wider, "Boys and girls who are just friends don't hang out together as much as you and that Booth boy!"

"We don't hang out _that_ much, Mom," Bones protested, "besides, Angela, Hodgins, and Zack are usually with us."

"Mmhmm," Christine said, still not buying it, "Whatever you say, baby girl."

Bones sighed. "So, can I go? Please?" she practically begged.

"Hmm....fine." Christine said, reaching into her purse to hand Bones some money. "But be back by 10:30. Okay?"

Bones nodded, taking the money and kissing her mother's cheek. "Okay," she said, "Thanks, Mommy!"

Before her mother could say another word, Bones rushed out the door, only to run into Booth.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "You ready to go?"

Bones nodded and took the arm he offered to her.

*****

"So," Booth said, as they stepped onto the church fairgrounds, "what do you wanna do first?"

Brennan smiled at him. "It doesn't matter to me." she said, "as long as we don't eat before we go on any big rides."

Booth smiled back. "Don't worry," he said, "I would never subject myself to that kind of torture...or you." he joked.

Brennan giggled. "You are very cocky, you know that?" she asked.

Booth smiled. "You say that like it's a bad thing." he said.

She grinned, then began to look around for something she might want to do. She spotted a ring toss game and pointed it out to Booth.

He smiled and lead her towards it, dodging little kids with cotton Candy and the parents that were chasing them.

When they got to the game booth, he paid the woman there two dollars for ten rings, and began tossing them at bottles, missing every single time, except once.

The prize was a tiny plastic ring.

He grinned at it. It had a read fake jewel in it, and he eyed Bones, before getting down to one knee, catching Bones by surprise.

"Temperance 'Bones' Brennan." he said, loudly, "will you be mine, always?"

Bones smiled, and making sure nobody was around that they knew, she leaned down and kissed him.

Booth smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." he said, slipping the ring on her finger, and kissing her again. She smiled back.

"I want to try now." she said, looking at the woman in the booth and handing her two dollars of her own.

"You sure, Bones?" Booth asked. "It's not as easy as it looks."

"I'm sure," Brennan said, smiling up at him, "I want to win you something, as well."

The woman put ten rings if front of her, and she began to toss them, getting each one of the rings on ten bottles, as Booth watched in awe.

"Good job, darling," the woman said, "Now you can take anything from the middle shelf, or you can toss ten more rings and pick from the top shelf."

Bones scanned the middle shelf, seeing nothing that she thought would particularly fit Booth's personality, then she scanned the top shelf and something caught her eye. She handed the woman two more dollars and tossed the rings again, still not missing a single bottle.

"Great job!" the woman said, smiling, "Which one would you like?"

She pointed to a red, oval shaped belt buckle with the word "Cocky" printed on it, along with the silhouette of a rooster.

"Good choice, Hun," the woman said, winking. "It fits him perfectly."

"Hey!" Booth said, grinning from behind Bones. The woman laughed and waved them off.

Booth led Bones away from the booth, and stood in the middle of the fair, looking at the belt buckle in her hands.

"So," he said, "Are you gonna give me that thing, or what?"

Bones smiled at him, before getting to one knee and holding the belt buckle up. "Seeley Joseph Booth," she said, grinning, "will you be mine, always?"

Booth grinned, pulling her to her feet and wrapping his arms around her. "I already am, Bones," he said, "I already am."

**A/N: Another Awwwwwwww moment by CMV (My full name will be revealed soon, if I get enough reviews. Until then, you'll just have to make inferences) XD. Please REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Fair Part 2

Booth and Bones walked around the entire fairgrounds, her wearing the plastic ring he'd won for her and him wearing the 'Cocky' belt that she'd won him, and his arm around her waist.

They played more games, went on a few rides, and then had something to eat. When it was nearly time to start walking home he asked her if there was anything else she wanted to do before they left.

She thought about this a second before talking again. "I'd like to go on the Ferris Wheel, if that's alright with you, and maybe the Haunted Fun House over there?" She pointed to a large tent that was set up to look like a haunted house. It had fake mummies, werewolves, and ghost dummies hanging all over the entrance and exit.

Booth looked where she was pointing and smiled. "You sure you won't be too scared?"

Bones rolled her eyes at him. "I'm _sure, _Booth." she said, grinning. "I'm more worried about you."

Booth's jaw dropped. "_Me?_" he asked, pointing at himself, "Why _me?_"

Bones smiled. "Because, you always seem so tough, but really," she leaned up to to whisper in his ear, "You're just a big _softy._"

Booth pulled back and looked at her, watching as she ran away, towards the Fun House, giggling madly. "Hey!" he said, beginning to chase her.

He caught her and lifted her up from behind spinning around in a circle with her in his arms.

"Booth!" She squealed, "Let go!"

He chuckled and stopped spinning, putting her down on the floor, but not letting go just yet.

"Never." He whispered in her ear, "I will _never_ let go of you, Bones."

Bones smiled and turned to kiss him. "I wouldn't want it any other way." she said, smiling.

With that, he kissed her neck once more, and lead her to the Fun House, paying the man dressed as a vampire at the entrance, and leading her in.

********

As they walked through the maze that had been set up for them underneath the tent, they came upon many different and imaginative frights.

Men popped out from behind walls, faces in "pictures" seemed to move, and each room had a different, horrifying theme. But, none of these really seemed to bother Booth or Bones as they walked though, laughing at the people who jumped out at them, and the decorations that were supposed to frighten them.

_This is so scary_. Bones thought, happily, holding Booth's hand, as she stayed close to him.

Booth was thinking the same thing, as they turned into a new room, where there seemed to be clowns on every single wall. Upon seeing this, his mood seemed to go completely south, metaphorically speaking. He stopped dead in his tracks and squeezed her hand.

"Booth?" Bones asked, turning around to face him, as she felt him stop and add pressure on her hand. "Are you okay?"

Booth nodded, but said nothing, swallowing hard.

Bones looked into his eyes and saw the fearful look in them as he looked around the room, obviously looking for an exit.

"Oh my god," Bones mumbled. "Booth, do you have coulrophobia?" She asked, worriedly, looking into his eyes, searching for a response.

He looked back, and gave her a quizzical look. "Coulro-what?" he asked, confused.

"Coulrophobia-the fear of clowns." Bones explained.

"What?" Booth said, defensively, "No! I'm-I'm not _afraid_ of them. I-I just don't like them." He took a deep breath. "I hate them, actually." He chuckled.

Bones giggled. "It's okay, Booth." she soothed. "If it helps, I have Ophidiophobia."

"What's that?" Booth asked.

"The fear of snakes. I absolutely _hate_ them, and their weird forked tongues!" She said, smiling up at him.

Booth smiled back. "Thanks, Bones." he said, leaning own for a quick kiss.

"No problem." Bones said, giggling. "It was kind of hard to hide when we went through that snake room back there."

"Snake room?" Booth asked. "When?"

Bones looked at him, quizzically. "We went through there just five minutes ago, Booth. Were you even paying attention?"

Booth gave her a sly smile. "Nah, I must have been...distracted."

Bones smiled back and kissed him again. "Come on," she said, "let's get out of here." She began to pull him by his hand, towards the exit, feeling him stiffen a little as he moved warily behind her. She turned to him. "Come on, Booth." she said, pulling him with her, but he barely budged. "Booth!" she whined. "I want to go!" He smiled weakly at her.

"Sorry," he said, coming out of daze, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Bones smiled. "I do." she said, leaning up to kiss him. "Just look at me. Don't look at the clowns. Okay? Can you do that?"

Booth smiled cockily. "Yeah, I think I can do that."

Bones smiled back. Walking backwards, she lead him to the exit, only looking away from him when she made sure they were going the right way. Eventually they made it out and Booth leaned down to give her a deep, appreciative, kiss.

"Thanks." He whispered, smiling at her, in his arms.

"Anytime." She said, smiling back, then looked towards the Ferris Wheel behind him, nodding towards it.

He caught her nod and smiled, taking her hand in his and leading her towards the ride.

**A/N: I hope y'all like this chapter!!!! Please REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Ferris Wheel

When they finally made their way to the Ferris Wheel, Booth and Brennan found themselves behind an elderly couple, with only one seat left on the ride.

Booth looked at his watch. "Bones," he said sadly, "It's already 10:10. We might not make it home on time if we wait for the next ride."

Bones smiled sadly. "That's alright," she said, taking his hand, "I had a good time anyway." She leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Booth smiled at her and began to lead her away. As they were about to start walking off to the exit, they heard a voice behind them.

"Young man?" the elderly man, that had been standing in front of them, said.

Booth looked at him, "Yes, sir?" he said, politely, turning around with Bones on his arm.

The old man smiled, seeing the beautiful young couple, and put his arm around his own wife. "Why don't you take the next seat?" he said. "Lynnie and I can wait."

Booth smiled. "No, sir," he said, "I couldn't do that. You two have been waiting long enough. It wouldn't be right."

The old woman smiled at him. "It's fine, dear," she said, sweetly, "Hugh and I have ridden the Ferris Wheel every year since it began nearly 60 years ago. We can wait a bit longer for this year's turn. But you two only have a limited amount of time. So, you can take our turn for now."

Bones smiled. "Thank you, but my boyfriend is right. We couldn't do that. It wouldn't be fair."

"We insist." Hugh said, stepping aside.

There was an exasperated sigh from behind them. "Will you please make a decision? We have to get this thing going before closing time!"

"Hey," Booth said, "Hold your horses, buddy. Just give us a minute." He turned back to Hugh and Lynnie. "Are you sure? This seems like a pretty important tradition for you two."

Hugh smiled and pulled Lynnie closer. "It is. This is where I first kissed Lynnie, but it can wait about ten more minutes. Go on." He leaned in. "I think that man might just have a stroke if you don't hurry."

Bones and Lynnie giggled. Booth chuckled and shook the old man's hand. "Thank you, sir."

Hugh smiled at him. "Don't mention it, Son." he said, "Now you take that pretty little girl of yours and go have some fun."

Booth smiled and led Bones to the Ferris Wheel.

When paying for their entrance, he gave the man extra money.

"This is for the elderly couple. Tell them that they're the thousandth couple to ride and they've won a free one." He said, smiling back at the cople, who were now holding each other and laughing. The man smiled and put the money in his pocket.

As Booth and Bones took their seats, Bones leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You are so sweet." She whispered as she lay her head on Booth's shoulder and settled in for the ride.

**I find this to be a very sweet chapter, don't you? LOL. Please REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Goodnight

When they got off the Ferris Wheel, and smiled at the elderly couple who were making their way on, Booth checked his watch.

"Hey, Bones," he said, putting his arm around her. "We have exactly ten minutes to get you home on time."

Bones gave him a shocked look. "_Ten minutes?"_ She asked, surprised, "That's impossible! We got on that ride at 10:10! It took ten minutes to go around once?"

Booth grinned. "We went around more than once, Bones. Besides, time flies when you're having fun."

Bones smiled, then her face turned worried. "Mom and Dad are gonna kill me..." she said.

Booth grinned again. "Not if we hurry." He said, taking her hand and walking as quick as possible towards the exit.

"Booth!" Bones cried. "We're a mile away from home! We can't get there in ten minutes!"

Booth smiled back at her as they exited the fair. "Sure we can, Bones!" he said, and began to pick up the pace with her trailing along behind him. "Especially if we run!" With that, he began to run full speed, pulling her behind him, and forcing her to runs behind him.

"Booth!" She cried, as his hand slipped from hers and she fell behind. "Wait up!"

He was ten feet ahead up her when he abruptly stopped and turned around, with his arms outstretched. She ran full speed ahead, right into them and he turned completely around, and began to run with her in his arms.

"Booth!" she yelped. "Put me down!"

"Can't" he said, "We only have four minutes left! We're almost there, baby! Just hold on!"

Within three minutes they made it to her house, where Booth put her down and collapsed on the front lawn, gasping for air.

"Booth," Bones said, coming over to rub his back, "You shouldn't have run with me in your arms. I'm much too big for that. You could have really hurt your back."

"It's...fine," he panted. "You're not...that...big. You're pretty...tiny...actually...compared...to...me." He chuckled,standing up and taking a deep breath, before grabbing her, and pulling her close to him.

"Besides," he said, smiling at her, "I enjoyed it. I never wanna let you go, Bones." He looked deep into her eyes. "I-I love you." He said, seriously.

Bones knew immediately that he wasn't saying it in a joking way, like he normally did when they were goofing around. This time he was looking deep into her eyes, waiting for a reaction, or some sort of acceptance.

She gave it to him when a tear fell down her cheek. She swallowed hard. "I love you, too, Booth." she whispered, looking back into his eyes, and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Booth smiled and redirected that kiss to her lips, before looking back at her watch.

"Bones," he said, grinning, "It's 10:31."

Bones' eyes grew wide and let go. "I have to go." she said, kissing him once more. "But, I'll call you later, okay?"

Booth nodded and gave her a little wave as she walked up the walkway, and disappeared through the front door.

He smiled once more at her door, and began to walk back to his house, thinking of nothing else but his Bones.

Bones walked into the front hall and called out to her parents. "Mom! Daddy! I'm home!"

Christine Brennan walked in and greeted her daughter, washing a dish in her hands. "Hey, baby. How was the fair? Did you have a good time?"

Bones nodded. "Yeah, it was really great. I never thought it could be that fun." She began to walk up the stairs to her room. "But, I'm pretty tired now. I think I'm just gonna go to bed.

Christine smiled. "Okay, baby. I'm glad you had fun. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mom." Bones said, disappearing up the stairs.

Christine smiled after her daughter. She had seen Booth and Bones running home, then hugging and kissing, through the kitchen window. And she had seen the ring Temperance now wore on her left ring finger. It was a little plastic ring, with a fake jewel, but it must have really meant something to her, because Christine could see her smiling as she twirled it while talking to her. Christine was happy that Temperance now had a boyfriend, who seemed to really love her. She was even happier that neither Matthew nor Russ had seen the two teens kissing out front, because she knew that they would find a way to scare him away, because she was their girl.

Christine smiled and shook her head, knowing that that would never change.

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't write as much as I wanted to, cuz I'm goin out 4 my baby sister's bday, so....yeah. U get it. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Please REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't been updating much lately, guys! But, I've been really busy lately, what with my upcoming school cabaret (I'm sing _A Little Priest_ from Sweeney Todd with one of my guy friends) and practice keeps me on my toes, especially with my week and a half long laryngitis that I just got over (blehh). Anyways, here's a new chapter. I will now update every third day, because I have to update my other stories, _Surprises_, and my newer one, _Shipwrecked_ (check them out!) **

Chapter Eleven:

The second Bones got into her bedroom and closed the door, she took the phone out of her pocket and dialed Booth's number.

It only rang twice before he answered. "Hey, Bones." he said. Bones could practically see his charming, one-of-a-kind, smile.

"Hey, Booth." She replied.

"So, what's new?" he asked.

"Since you dropped me off about five minutes ago? Nothing much." She giggled.

Booth chuckled. "I think Pops knows." he said.

"What do you mean?" Bones asked, going to sit on her bed.

"I mean about _us_. I think he knows about us, Bones." Booth clarified.

"Really?" Bones asked, sitting a little straighter on her bed. Nobody else knew except for Angela, who'd seen them share a little kiss at the park once, when they thought nobody else was watching. She squealed so loud that Booth practically swore that people in China had heard her, even though Bones told him that that was impossible. But they had sworn her to secrecy, not wanting the status of their relationship out just yet, even though they had been going out for practically a year. Now Pops knew. "How do you figure that?"

"He told me so." Booth said, nonchalantly.

"So you _know_ that he knows. You don't _think _so." Bones said, correcting his earlier English when he said 'think' instead of 'know'.

"Yeah," Booth said, not irritated at her correction at all, but instead amused. "I _know_ he knows. Because he told me that if I ever hurt you, he'd kill me."

"He _did_?" Brennan asked, unable to keep away a smile.

"Yeah," Booth said. "He thinks of you as a sort of granddaughter, now. He really loves you, Bones."

Bones smiled. "Yeah," she said, "I guess he does."

Then a thought occurred to Booth. "Hey!" he said, suddenly.

"What?" Bones asked, slightly alarmed. "Did something happen?"

Booth chuckled. "No, I was just thinking," he said, "your birthday is in two months, right?"

"Yes..." Bones said, not getting the point, "It's about two weeks after our first anniversary." She smiled at this thought. She'd never had an anniversary with anybody before, and she sort of liked the thought of it.

"Yeah," Booth said, allowing himself to smile as well, "and trust me, we're gonna do something special about that, but I was thinking..."

"Yes?" Bones asked.

"Why don't I throw you a birthday party?"

"What?" Bones asked. "Why?"

"Well, you're going to be fifteen. It's a pretty special birthday, according to my Pops." Booth said.

"Not so much." Bones said. "I mean, it is, in Latin American, and Mexican cultures, where the 15th birthday. Or _Quinceniera_, symbolizes a girl's venture into womanhood. But, in American culture, it's not as important as say, a Sweet Sixteen?"

"Well, it doesn't matter," Booth said, "cause I'm throwing you a birthday party."

"But, _why_, Booth?" Bones asked, still not understanding him.

"Because, Bones," Booth said, "I love you and I want your birthday to be memorable, whether it be you 15th birthday, or your 50th, I don't care. I just want it to be memorable."

Bones smiled, completely blocking out all other noise after he said 'I love you' for the second time that night.

"I love you, too, Booth." she whispered. "And I'd love for you to throw me a birthday party...as long as I can help."

"Nu uh uh, Bones," Booth said, "the point of me throwing you a birthday party is that I do it _alone_...with the occasional help of Angela and your mom, but, otherwise, completely _alone. _Got it?"

Bones sighed. "Alright, alright, Booth." she said, chuckling, "I trust you, completely."

Booth smiled at those words. They meant the world to him.

**Hope you liked this! Please REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, here is that update I promised! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve: Planning

Over the next month, Booth went crazy planning a party for Bones, asking for Angela and Christine's help planning it (they had finally confessed to Bones' mom that they were dating), though he knew just about everything about his Bones.

They planned to have a costume party, seeming on how her birthday was so close to Halloween. Christine bought decorative skeletons from the Party store as well as paper cups and plates decorated with bones and such. She also began buying Bones' presents (a large book on anthropology and a pair of dolphin shaped earrings). But, of course, she hid all this from Bones, in the back of her closet, where her daughter was sure never to look.

The rest of the party planning was up to Booth. He planned to throw the party the weekend before Halloween and had Angela decorate the invitations with bones and a very formal greeting that read:

Congratulations!

You have been one of the lucky few to be chosen to attend Temperance Brennan's

Surprise Sweet Sixteen birthday party on October The 27th

Where? You ask?

The answer is 125 Madison Ave.

Dress in Costume

I Will be awaiting your Arrival

"How's that?" Angela asked, showing him the decorated invite.

Booth grinned. "That's perfect." Then, his cellphone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and pushed the 'On' Button. "Booth." He answered, then his grin widened. "Yes, I can be there in fifteen minutes. Thank you, sir." he hung up.

Angela gave him a curious look as he placed his phone back into his pocket. "Who was that?" she asked, as he began to walk towards the door to his new-well, used car- that Pops gave him a couple of weeks ago, after seeing how tired Booth was from running home with Bones.

He turned to her. "I got Bones a little present."

Angela's eyes widened. Her party wasn't for another month! "Present? From _where_?"

Booth smiled at her, and walked out the door.

"Booth!" Angela squealed as he walked out.

Booth was still chuckling on his way to Tiffany's.

**Hope you liked it! Remember, next update on Saturday! Please REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's your update! Hope you like it!**

Chapter Thirteen: The Anniversary Part One

Finally the day came where the young couple were to share their first anniversary.

Booth had planned an extravagant affair, in which he had asked Bones' mother, Christine, for help with.

They set up her backyard with beautiful flowers and candles all around. There were rose petals in a path leading to a small table, set up for two with a white linen table cloth draped over it and a single candle stick in the middle, and a bottle of sparkling cider in an ice bucket next to the table.

Booth grinned from ear to ear as he admired everything that he and Christine had set up to surprise Bones, who was currently on a surprise shopping spree with Angela and should be returning any moment to get changed for a dinner out with Booth.

"This looks...perfect." booth said, turning to Christine and smiling widely.

Christine smiled back. "It certainly does, sweetheart." she leaned down to kiss Booth's cheek. "My Tempe is so lucky to have found somebody who cares _this_ much about her."

Booth blushed. "It's no problem, Mrs. Brennan." he said, shyly, then he heard something that seemed to alert him.

"Come on, Sweetie!" he heard Angela say loudly, from the front of the house. "We gotta get you dressed for your big date!"

"Angela!" Bones said, in a whining tone, "I'm more than able to walk by myself, and besides our date doesn't start for another half an hour, at least!"

"_HALF AN HOUR?!" _Angela exclaimed. "Then we gotta hurry!" There were a couple of groans and shout from Brennan, but then the sound of the front door opening and closing.

Booth sighed. He looked a mess with a messy t-shirt and pair of ripped jeans on. Not the way he should look on a night like tonight. He looked up at Christine. "I should go get ready. Is the food all done yet?" he asked. Christine had prepared Fettuccine Alfredo for dinner and was in the process of preparing crème brulee for dessert.

Christine chuckled. "Yes. Everything is going to be fine, honey. Don't worry. I have everything under control. Now go get ready. You only have about twenty minutes before you have to be back to get her."

With that, she pushed him through the gate to his own house.

Bones stood in front of her floor length mirror, admiring the dress that Angela had picked out for her, with Angela's squealing reflection right behind her.

"That looks perfect, Sweetie!" she squealed, tears threatening to spill out her eyes.

Bones smiled back, admiring the dress once more. It was a knee-length, blue- well, _Caribbean blue_, as the saleswoman had put it- halter-top dress that cinched at the waist, showing off Brennan's new curves. The dress perfectly matched her eyes, making them look more vibrant than usual. Angela had even insisted on getting a matching shawl to go with it, with looked quite good with Bones' dress.

Angela got up and put her arms around her best friend in a bone-crushing hug.

"Angela..." Bones panted, trying to take a much needed breath. "I'm sure that...if I want to....meet Booth....to go on a...date, then...I'm going to need...to breath!"

Angela giggled and let go of her friend. "I'm sorry, Sweetie," she sniffed, letting a single tear stream down her cheek, "But I'm so happy for you! This is, by far, the longest relationship you've ever had, with _anybody_!"

Bones giggled wiped the tear from her friend's eyes. "First of all," she said, "That's not true, I have many relationships will people I've known much longer than for a year, like you, and Second, why are you crying?"

Angela giggled at her friend's naivety. "Sweetie," she said, "I meant a _romantic_ relationship. And I'm crying because you're my best friend and I'm _happy_ for you!" She hugged her again, more gently this time.

"Thank you, Ange," Bones said, hugging back, "I really appreciate it, but could you save the tears for a more important occasion, like if Booth and I ever get, I don't know, married, then that would be appropriate, but not now."

Angela smiled at the prospect of the pair ever getting married, and hugged her friend tighter. "But what's wrong about me crying?" she asked.

Bones sniffed. "Because you're gonna make me cry." she whispered.

Angela pulled away and smiled as a tear slowly made its way down Bones' face. She wiped it away. "Thank _God_ you're not wearing any make-up...yet." A devilish smile spread across Angela's face and she pulled her friend over to her small vanity mirror, and began to cover her face with blush and lipstick and God only know what else.

Booth stepped out of his house, dressed in black dress pants and a light blue dress shirt with a navy blue tie over it. He wore a suit jacket that Pops had lent him on the occasion that it got too cold. He felt kind of awkward in a pair of black leather shoes, but felt they would be more appropriate than his Adidas running shoes.

He took in the brisk Autumn air in a deep breath and instantly felt shivers run down his spine. Was it the cool air or was it the fact that this was such a special night for him and Bones?

He felt overjoyed at the fact that they had lasted this long, but scared at the thought that it may not last much longer.

The same thoughts that had been clouding his mind for days came back. They were both currently in their junior year in High School but if things continued the way they were going now, Bones would be moved on to college, and he would be left behind. She had talked about it so many times. Going on to Northwestern a year earlier than she planned, on a full scholarship, nonetheless, not thinking for even a moment that she would be missed so dearly by him. He hadn't even hinted that he would be heartbroken if she left. He wanted her happiness more than anything in the world. He would die if it meant she were happy for even the shortest amount of time.

He shook his head, pushing those thoughts to the back of his head. She was here now, and that's all that mattered to him. He had to learn to live in the moment, and this was that moment.

He reached into his coat pocket, making sure that the present he had for her was still there. It was and he sighed, hoping that she would like it, as he made his way to her house.

Bones raced to answer the door before her Father or brother could.

Russ was just about to pull it open when she reached the bottom of the stairs and pushed him away, glaring at him.

"Don't even _think_ about it!" she warned, through gritted teeth, while Angela stood at the top of the stairs, laughing. Russ mumbled something incoherent and walked back to living room, where he was watching a movie with his girlfriend, Amy.

Bones checked herself in the hall mirror once more before opening the door to a grinning Booth, who held a bouquet of daisies.

"Hey, Booth." she said, smiling, as she kissed him on the cheek, and took the daisies.

"Hey, Bones." he whispered back as he looked her over, smiling widely. She looked so...beautiful. More than he'd ever seen her before. "You look...gorgeous." He said, and she blushed.

Bones opened her mouth to thank him, but was interrupted by Angela. "Thanks, Sweetie! It wasn't much work though. This one always looks gorgeous, don't you think?"

Booth nodded in agreement as Bones rolled her eyes. Angela giggled at her friends' faces, and hugged them both goodbye.

"See you two tomorrow." She said, as she fished in her purse for her keys. "Have fun!"

"Bye Ange!" Booth and Bones called together, then Booth turned to her, smiling that charm smile that always made her melt.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Let me just put these in some water." Bones said, taking the flowers into the other room, where there was already a vase set up with water in it. _Hmm. _She thought. _Mom must have known this would happen_. She placed the flowers in the vase, and, grabbing her purse, walked back into the hall to meet Booth, who was looking at a baby picture of her, with a five-year old Russ, holding her. He was smiling at the photo.

"Do you find it comedic?" she asked.

He jumped a little, putting the photo down quickly as if he had been caught sneaking a cookie before dinner. "What?" he asked.

"I said, do you find that picture comedic? You were smiling." she explained.

"Oh," Booth said, blushing, "No, it's not really funny. I just thought it was, you know, cute."

Brennan smiled. "Thank you."

Booth grinned back. "No problem." he said," Ready to go?" He put his arm out for her to grab.

She nodded and latched onto his arm, calling to her parents, "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Russ!" as they walked out the front door.

**So, I've just noticed something... In my last chapter, I put "Sweet Sixteen" on the invites, and it was supposed to be for a FIFTEENTH birthday party. I'm sorry if anybody was confused by that, but I'll change it as soon as I can. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update. Part Two will be up on Tuesday. TTFN! Please REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! New chapter!!! Enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen: The Anniversary Part Two

When they stepped outside Bones noticed, for the first time, that there were rose petals leading through the gate into the backyard of her house.

"Look," she said, pointing towards the rose petals, and Booth smiled, then began leading her the way the trail lead. "Where are we going?" Bones asked, taken by surprise.

"Just follow me, alright?" Booth said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the gate.

Bones followed reluctantly, "But I thought you made reservations for &. It's 6:58 right now. We're gonna be really late, Booth..." she said.

"Nah," Booth replied grinning, as he opened the gate, "I have a feeling we're gonna be right on time." He stood to the side as she looked through the gate, marveling at all that he'd done.

"Booth," she breathed, "It's beautiful..."

Booth smiled and put his arms around her from behind. "I know you are." he said.

She furrowed her brows and turned to look at him. "Okay, _that_ was cheesy."

"I know," Booth said, "but it made you smile." He grinned cockily.

She giggled. "Yeah," she sighed, putting her arms around his neck, leaning into him, "It did."

She kissed him deeply, and he kissed back gratefully.

They were interrupted by a sheepish "Ahem!" from behind Bones.

They both turned towards the noise and blushed.

Bones' mother was standing there, looking very much like a waitress in a plain white blouse and a pencil skirt. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing black pumps.

"Table for two?" she asked, with a straight face.

"Uh, yeah." Booth said, sheepishly, straightening his tie, which Bones had pulled loose.

Christine led them to the only table in the backyard, and asked if they wanted any sparkling cider.

"Yes, please." Booth said, and she poured two glasses and placed them in front of the young couple.

"On tonight's menu," she said, in a very waitress-y tone, "is a fresh garden salad for an appetizer. Ranch or Vinaigrette Dressing, Fettuccine Alfredo for the main course, and for dessert, Crème Brulee. Sound good?"

Booth and Bones both nodded, smiling up at her.

"Okay," she said, "the salad will be right out." With that, she walked into the kitchen through the screen door.

"This is really nice." Bones said, smiling widely at Booth. Her face was illuminated beautifully by the candlelight.

"Yeah," Booth said, grinning, "I know." He looked at her with sincerity in his eyes, "But you deserve nothing but the best."

She smiled at him, and would've leaned over to kiss him, too, if she hadn't caught her mother walking towards the table with their salads.

She put them down in front of Booth and Bones andpulled out the two different dressings.

"Ranch or Vinaigrette?" she asked.

"Vinaigrette." They answered at the same time, and smiled at each other.

Christine smiled. "Vinaigrette, it is, then." she said, pouring the dressing into each of their salads. When they were both smothered in dressing, she walked back into the house, calling, "Enjoy!"

And they did. They talked, and laughed, and looked into each others eyes all throughout dinner, and dessert. They played footsie under the table and intertwined their fingers, giggling the entire time. When Christine came out for the last dishes from their dessert, she cleaned off the entire table while they gazed into each others eyes, almost oblivious to the fact that Bones' mother was out there with them.

Christine looked at them, and cleared her throat. Both of them looked at her and she gave them an expectant look.

"Oh," Bones said, "Thanks, Mom." she said, nudging Booth under the table.

"Thank you, Mrs. Brennan." he said, smiling.

"Baby," she said, looking at him, "you're practically family now. Call me Christine."

Booth blushed. "Um, okay, um, Christine." It didn't sound quite right to him, but he didn't say that. Instead he smiled politely at her, as she walked back into the house.

The second she disappeared into the house, Bones burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked.

She stopped, catching her breath. "Nothing, nothing," she said, smiling, "It's just..."

"Just what?" Booth asked, scowling.

Bones giggled. "Nothing." she said, smiling, reaching for his hand again.

Booth grinned and intertwined their fingers again. He could never resist her. Not even when she was making fun of him. He was truly a softie for her.

"I have something for you." he whispered.

Bones retracted her hand. "Booth!" she scolded. "That's _disgusting_!"

"What?" Booth asked, confused by her reaction. Then he understood. "Oh! No, not that, Bones! That's gross!"

Bones blushed. "Then what are you talking about?" she asked.

Booth smiled at her as he reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a small box, with the words _Tiffany & Co._ on it.

"Who's this Tiffany?" Bones asked, looking confused.

Booth grinned. "It's the name of the store, Bones." he said, handing her the box. "Just open it."

She smiled and took the box, pulling the teal ribbon that held it closed, pulling the lid off.

She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a small silver ring, with a small, pale blue jewel in it. "Oh my God." she whispered.

Booth grinned wider. "I thought it would suit you better than the plastic one. You see, it matches your eyes. Do you like it?" he asked.

Bones nodded, feeling a tear stream down her face.

"I love it." she whispered.

"And it's engraved." Booth said. "On the inside."

Bones looked and sure enough there was and engraving on it.

It read:

_S.B & T.B Forever _

She nearly cried from happiness.

Seeing tears stream down her cheeks, Booth stood up and went to her side, taking the ring out of her hand, and placing it on her left ring finger.

"This isn't just a present, Bones." he said, looking into her eyes. "It's a promise. It means that not matter what, you'll always be mine, and i'll always be yours."

Brennan giggled through her tears. "Where's _your _ring?" she asked.

Booth smiled and pulled a bigger ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto his own ring finger. This one had a shiny brown jewel in it to match his eyes.

"I like that jewel." Bones said smiling.

Booth grinned and pulled the stone out, as well as the one in her ring, and switched them.

"How did you do that?" Bones asked.

"I ordered them specially like this." Booth explained. "Just in case you liked this stone better."

Bones smile widened at his explanation. There was nothing she liked more than having the color of her loving boyfriend's eyes with her all day long on her finger. And now he had hers.

"I love you, Booth." she whispered, putting her arms around his neck, and burying her head in his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Bones." Booth whispered back, kissing her passionately on the lips.

**Okay, so I hope you liked that one. Next one is up on Friday!! Please REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry that it isn't Friday anymore, and I missed my deadline, but here it is, your update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen: The Party

Booth and Bones were more open about their relationship from that point on, and for the two weeks leading up to her 'surprise' birthday party, they spent every waking hour together.

They walked to every class together, did their homework together, and hung out every time they could on a Friday night or a weekend. And when they couldn't hang out together, they texted, called each other, and even video chatted with each other. It was obvious to everybody that they were in love.

When the time came for the party, Bones was getting ready with Angela in her room. The party was to be at Booth's house, and seemingly had no idea about it. All she knew was that she was going to a tiny Halloween party with Angela and they were required to dress up.

Angela dressed as a showgirl with a large feathered hat on her head, and a gold colored leotard on her body, with matching gold boots. Bones had gotten herself a Superwoman costume, a character that she had only heard about from Booth as the most powerful woman that ever lived.

The costume was very form fitting, showing off her newly acquired bust, and toned legs. Angela whistled quite audibly when she saw it.

"Sweetie!" she squealed, "You look so _hot_!"

"Actually," Bones said, "I'm actually quite cold. This costume doesn't cover very much. I might need a jacket."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! You do not need a jacket! Besides, Booth will be there, and I'm sure he'll _love_ that costume on you!"

Bones pushed her. "Shut up!" she mumbled, then pulled on her red superwoman cape. "This will have to do." she said, wrapping the cape around her arms to get warm.

When they arrived at Booth's house to 'pick him up' as Angela had told her, there were a number of cars parked out front.

"Hmm," Bones said, "maybe the neighbors are having a party."

Angela couldn't suppress her grin as she knocked on Booth's door. "Maybe." She said.

When Booth answered the door he was dressed in a plaid shirt, tucked into long khaki pants, plain white sneakers, and glasses held together by tape. When he saw Bones, his jaw dropped.

"Wow..." he said, taking in her appearance. "You look hot, Baby."

Bones scowled at him. "I told you how I feel about being called Baby, Booth." she said in a warning tone.

"Sorry," Booth said, "But you just look so...wow."

Angela giggled and Bones elbowed her.

"Hey!" She said. "He's right. You look _fine_!"

Bones rolled her eyes. "Are you ready to go yet?" she asked him.

Booth shook his head. "Nope, not yet. Just come in for a second, I gotta get something from the backyard."

Bones and Angela stepped into the house and were immediately surprised by a room full of people yelling "SURPRISE!"

Bones threw her hands over her mouth, and Booth pulled her into a one-armed hug. "Surprise." he whispered, smiling.

Bones was surprised. Just about everybody she knew was there. Her parent, her brother, his girlfriend, Amy, Hodgins, Zack, the new kid, Lance Sweets, Booth's grandfather, Hank, and his brother, Jared, a couple of kids from school that she knew and sort of liked, and a couple of Booth's jock friends from the football team.

Bones could feel tears swimming in her eyes. She hadn't known so many people cared about her. It was heartwarming. She turned to Booth and took him into a loving embrace, whispering, "I love you." over and over agin in his ear, and listening to him say it back.

Over the course of the night, Bones got around to every one of her guests, greeting and talking to each one of them before they had to leave. There was even one of Seeley's team mates, called Sully, that kept on trying to flirt with her. But every time he tried, Booth was right by her side, flashing his ring that matched her own, and talking about all the fun he and his Bones had with each other, trying to get the message across to Sully, but he didn't seem to want to take a hint. Finally Booth had to tell him to leave. Sully did so grudgingly.

After talking to everybody, Bones stayed by Booth's side the rest of the party, observing all her surroundings.

She saw the new kid, who was about two years her junior, and a prodigy, talking to a cheerleader named Daisy, and the two seemed to be hitting it off very well. She also saw Jared with his girlfriend, a new Indian girl named Padmae. The two were holding hands and laughing together. Bones smiled at this sight. Jared usually didn't get along with the girls that her dated. This was a very positive change for him. She also caught certain couples making out on the far side of the room. Among them were Angela and Hodgins, and Russ and Amy.

All in all, though, it was a good party. Everybody was in costume, and they were all having a great time. They all laughed, played games, and talked with each other. By midnight, though, the party started to die down as everybody left. Bones saw them out, thanking everybody for their generous gifts, and for coming to the party.

When everybody was gone, including her parents and Russ, and Hank had gone up to bed with Jared, Booth and Bones sat on the couch, exhausted.

Bones had her head on his shoulder and Booth had his arms around her, rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder.

"So," he said, "Did you like the party?"

Bones nodded. "I loved it." she said, in a drowsy voice. Booth smiled.

"I'm glad." he said. They were silent for a couple of minutes.

"Booth?" Bones asked, breaking the silence

"What?" Booth asked.

"Have you...never mind..."

"Have I ever _what,_ Bones?" he asked.

"Well, I was gonna ask if you'd ever, you know, done it?"

"Done it?" he asked. "Done wha-?" Realization struck him. "Ohh... _it? _Like _it _it?"

Bones looked up at him. "Yeah...just to be clear, we are talking about sexual intercourse here, right?"

Booth gulped, and nodded. "I think so." he sighed. "And no, I haven't done _it_ before, Bones. Have you?"

Bones shook her head no. "But I've thought about it before."

"You have?" Booth asked.

Bones nodded. "Yep, I usually have fantasies about it when I-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Too much info, Bones!" Booth said, cutting her off.

"But, Booth, it's only natural to do _that_ when you're this age. I assume you do it too." Bones protested.

"Yeah, but I don't really feel comfortable talking about it right now." Booth said, sighing wearily.

Bones crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine." she said.

There was another moment of silence.

"You're usually in them." Bones mumbled, breaking the silence yet again.

"In what?" Booth asked.

"My fantasies. Actually, you're _always_ in them."

Booth raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Bones nodded.

"Well, to be honest, you're in mine, too."

Bones looked up. "Really?"

Booth grinned and placed a kiss on her lips. "Always."

**Hope you liked it! Again, sorry it was sooo late. But I had so much to do today, well yesterday, that I didn't have any time to work on an update. There will be one on time on Monday, Though. I swear. Love you all! Please REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**New Update! Yayyyy! LOLZ! Enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen: Awkwardness

The weeks following her party seemed to be...awkward, to say the least. The question of sex hang in the air constantly, as if urging them to talk about it.

One day, right before Thanksgiving break, Booth and Bones were sitting in her bedroom, studying, when she spoke up, "Angela has already done it." She stated simply.

Booth looked up at her from his Chemistry book. "What?" he said.

"You know," Bones said, not wanting to use the word for fear that Booth may become so uncomfortable that he may get up and leave, "_it_."

Booth understood. He blushed. "With _who_? That rich snob, Hodgins?"

Bones scowled at him. "You know very well that _Jack_ is _not_ a _snob_. In fact, he's the furthest thing from a snob, even if he is wealthy. And yes, she did it with him. Who else?"

Booth shrugged, indicating that he didn't know. "When did they _do it_?" he asked, timidly.

"About a month ago, according to Angela." Bones said, nonchalantly, closing her book and looking over at Booth.

Booth squirmed under her gaze. "Well," he said, raking his hand through his hair, "that doesn't mean that _we_ have to, you know..."

Bones nodded. "Not if you don't want to, Booth." she said.

Booth's eyes widened. "No, that's not what I meant! I mean, do you want to?" he asked.

Bones contemplated this for a moment. "I wouldn't exactly _mind_," she said, "but if it makes you uncomfortable, then we don't have to. Though, I don't see why it should. It's just a natural biological urge, you know."

Booth blushed deeper. "Pops always said that it was something that two people that loved each other did. He says it's called _making love_."

"Making love?" Bones asked, with a slightly confused look on her face.

Booth nodded. "That's what he said. He also says that it feels a million times better than...you know, even though you're doing all the same stuff. But you have to actually _love_ the other person to feel that way."

Their eyes met.

"Well, I love you, Booth." Bones said.

Booth smiled. "I love you too, Bones." he said, reaching over and taking her left hand, that held the ring with his brown jewel in it.

There was a moment of silence, before she spoke again. "So, do you wanna do this?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes.

"Only if you want to, Bones." he answered, holding her hands.

She nodded and was about to lean over to kiss him when she heard a knock at the door.

"Tempe!" he father called, sounding angry, "I thought I told you to leave this door open when that boy is over!"

Booth snuck quietly to the floor and began reading again. Bones did the same, sitting back on her bed.

"Come in" she said, angrily.

Matthew let himself in, giving Booth a glare. "I think you should be going now, Seeley." he said.

Booth nodded and stood up, grabbing his backpack in the process.

He turned to Bones. "I'll call you later, Bones." he said, then turned to the door, nodding at Matthew on his way out.

Bones glared at her father. "Can't you ever be nice to him?" she asked, angrily, then stormed out, leaving her father standing alone in her room.

**Next update is on Thursday! Who's excited for the finale? I know I am! Please REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so this is gonna be awkward for me, especially since I'm a virgin, and my parents are always lookin over my shoulder so, yeah, "Awkward, akward. Very, very awkward!" (LOL. I loves Ange!) So here is my _awkward_ update.**

Chapter Seventeen: Amazing

Booth and Bones spent the next month planning their 'special night' trying to find a time and place where they could be alone, which was nearly impossible, since it was getting so close to Thanksgiving and everybody was so busy. Then, one day, Bones had a plan.

They were in class one day when the idea struck her. She quickly scribbled a note and passed it to Booth.

It read: _Black Friday!_

Booth gave her a questioning look, and she scribbled another note.

_My parents always go shopping on Black Friday, and my brother's spending the day at Amy's house. We'll do it then._

_When?_ Booth wrote. W_here?_

_Noon. My place. We'll have at least four hours to...you know..._

Booth grinned. _I'll be there._

Bones smiled at the note, and placed it in her shirt pocket, right next to her heart.

Thanksgiving came and went, as it always did. With Bones' mom, Christine, coaxing her to eat turkey, and Bones refusing, unless said turkey was made out of tofu, and not actual bird. After about half an hour of her daughter's stubbornness, Christine finally gave up.

While at the Booth house, Hank Booth had trouble getting Booth to eat his vegetables, and threatened to keep him home tomorrow instead of letting him go to Bones' house.

Not wanting to jeopardize their plans, Booth quickly ate all his vegetables, ignoring the bland taste he usually got from them, and rushed to clean off the table.

The next morning, Bones woke up to a kiss on the cheek, and her father's hand on her arm.

"We're leaving now, Sweetheart." he whispered.

Bones nodded, not quite awake, and fell quickly back to sleep.

When she was awoken for the second time, it was by the noise of Russ leaving for Amy's.

"See you later, Tempe!" He called.

Bones smiled, and looked at the clock.

It read 10:30 in the morning. Just enough time to get ready for Booth's arrival.

Bones quickly got up and began to clean her room, placing candles all around as she cleaned.

When she was sure it was clean enough she went to her dresser and took out the red bra and panty set that Angela had gotten her for the special occasion and took out a short black dress from her closet. She dressed quickly, and by the time she was done, it was already 11:30.

She rushed to the bathroom, to curl her hair, and put on some blush, (though she doubted that she would need it) and lipstick.

When her doorbell rang, she rushed downstairs to answer it.

When Bones answered the door, Booth was looking down at his shoes, toeing the ground with his left shoe and holding out a bouquet of daisies in his right hand.

"Hey," Bones said, softly.

Booth looked up at her and his jaw dropped. She looked so beautiful, he felt under-dressed in his dress shirt and sweatpants.

"You-you look beautiful." he stammered.

Bones blushed. "Really?" she asked.

Booth nodded and pulled her in for a kiss, smashing the daisies between them.

The kiss deepened quickly and Bones pulled him inside, so that the neighbors wouldn't see it and report it to her parents.

When they made it up to her room, Booth discarded the flowers on the floor and began to unbutton his shirt as Bones went around the room, lighting candles.

When she lit the last one, she blew out the match, and felt Booth's arms wrap around her waist, kissing her neck and shoulders.

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Booth rested his head on her shoulder. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Bones looked him in the eyes, and nodded. "Definitely."

Booth smiled, and led her towards to bed, discarding her dress in the process.

He gasped, as soon as he saw her red underwear. He began to take them off, but Bones stopped him.

"Later," she gasped, "We have plenty of time. I just want you now."

Booth nodded, and reluctantly pulled his hands away, and began to pull of his sweatpants. Bones quickly got rid of them, and pulled the covers over them, reaching down and pulling off his boxers, gasping when she felt what was inside.

Booth chuckled, and kissed her again. "And it's all for you." he whispered, and pulled off her underwear, turning her over in the process.

He threw the red cloth on the floor and lined up with her.

"Are you sure?" he asked before entering.

She nodded, and readied herself as she felt him enter, slowly.

"Relax your stomach," he said, soothingly, "It'll help."

She did as he said, and nodded for him to go on. When he thrust quickly into her, he paused, trying to see if she was in pain. She didn't seemed to be. There was just a gasp from her and then silence.

He kissed her shoulder. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "It didn't hurt that much. Why?" she asked.

"I guess you might have already broken it. I read that could happen." he explained, trying not to groan from the feeling of them finally being connected.

She smiled up at him and smiled, beginning to squirm a little, willing him to move.

He did and they moaned and groaned against each other until they both went over the edge together, and he fell off of her, wrapping his arms and legs around her, while she did the same.

"That was..." Booth started, but Bones hushed him with a kiss.

"I know." she said smiling up at him. He smiled back, and they fell into a comfortable sleep.

**Go ahead, say it. I suck at scenes like this! Oh well I hope you liked it anyways. Please Review!**

**PS. Would anybody rather me update two stories a day instead of just one? It would make it go a lot quicker!**


	18. Chapter 18

**New update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen:

"How did it feel?" Angela asked, at lunch that Monday at school. Booth had to stay in class to finish an assignment, so the girls had lunch all to themselves.

"You should know!" Bones said, giggling, "You've done it!"

"But that's different!" Angela said, "I did it with Hodgins, whom I love, but you and Booth...it must have been cosmic!"

Bones blushed. "It was pretty great." she whispered, picking at her salad.

Angela squealed. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. "I need details!"

"No!" Bones exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Bren!" Angela whined. "I'll tell you about mine!"

"I don't wanna know, Ange!"

"Just _one_ itty bitty little detail?" Angela begged.

Bones groaned. "Fine!" she said. "Here it is: We did it more than once."

Angela squealed again. "Really? How many times?"

Bones acted as if she were concentrating very hard, then held up three fingers.

Angela let out and ear-splitting squeal, causing Bones to cover her ears. "Oh my God!" she squealed. "In how many days?"

Bones grinned. "One." she said, nonchalantly.

"Oh my God, Bren! I'm so happy for you!" She leaned over and grabbed her friend in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks, Ange!" Bones gasped, "now can I finish my lunch?"

Angela let go, and smiled at her friend, taking a bite out of her own salad.

After school on Friday, Booth waited by the bike racks for Bones.

When he spotted her, walking up, he waved to her and she waved back. She ran straight into his arms, while he span her around.

"Hey!" he said, chuckling and kissing her deeply. "How was AP Chem?"

"Not very good." Bones said, holding out her test to him. Booth took it and his eyebrows flew up.

"A _ninety-seven_?" he exclaimed. "Bones, this is amazing!"

"It should be a 100, but I was a little distracted." She grinned at Booth.

"Hey," he said, holding his hands up, "It's not my fault that I'm so damn attractive. God just made me that way."

"That cocky belt fits a little too much, doesn't it?" Bones asked.

Booth laughed, then eyed her suggestively. "Yeah, maybe I should just take it off."

Bones giggled, and grabbed his hand. "Come on." she said, leading him towards his car. "Mom and Dad want you to come over for dinner tonight."

Booth stopped, dead in his tracks. "What?" he asked. "When did they say that?"

"Last night." Bones said, nonchalantly, dumping her backpack into his front seat.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Booth asked.

"I tried at lunch, but you seemed to have trouble focusing." Bones said. "I didn't think it'd be a problem."

"It's not. I just wish I had fair warning, you know?" Booth said.

"Sorry." Bones gave him an apologetic look.

"Don't be." Booth pulled her in for a long kiss.

_This is going to be a long night._ He thought.

**Hope you're lookin forward to the next one! Please REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I missed updating yesterday! But its hot $here in NY, which makes me pretty drowsy, so, you know...Anyways, this story will be wrapping up soon, but I estimate another five or six chapters left. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nineteen: Dinner With The Family

Booth arrived at Bones' house ten minutes before dinner was to be served. It was the first time he'd been over since the last weekend, and he was still nervous that somebody in her family would find out about...what they did.

Bones answered the door looking flustered. She had obviously raced her parents and brother to it.

"Hey," she panted, "What's up?"

He smiled at her. "Nothing much. You?"

"Nothing. Just expecting my boyfriend for dinner." she smiled cheekily, and he pecked her cheek.

"Oh, well," Booth said, "shouldn't give him the wrong idea, huh? Maybe I should leave..." He turned back towards the exit, and Bones pulled him in by the arms, giggling.

"Come on," she said, pulling on his arm. She shut the door. "Are those for me?" she asked, noticing the flowers in his hand. Daisies. Her favorite.

Booth smiled and shook his head. "They're for your mom." he said.

Bones rolled her eyes. "Kiss up." she teased, walking into the kitchen, still keeping hold on Booth.

When they entered the kitchen, Mr. Brennan was chopping vegetables for a salad and Mrs. Brennan was just pulling out a meatloaf from the oven.

"Mom," Bones said, "Dad. He's here."

Christine smiled at Booth and pulled him in for a hug. "Hi, Sweetheart. How are you?"

Booth smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Brennan." he said, politely and Christine scowled.

"Please," she said, "Mrs. Brennan is-was my mother-in law. I told you to call me Christine."

Booth blushed. "Okay."

"Okay, _what_?" Christine asked, hands on hips.

Booth gulped. "Okay, _Christine._" His blush deepened as both ladies laughed.

Bones stopped long enough to give the flowers to her mother.

Christine smiled at them. "Oh daisies! My favorite!"

"Uh-huh!" Bones said, smiling. "Booth brought them for you."

Christine smiled and kissed Booth on the cheek. "Thank you, honey! I'll just go put these in some water. Tempe, set the table. Okay?"

Bones nodded and pulled Booth along to help her.

They set the table quick as possible and when Christine came back in, she placed the food down. Matthew came over and placed the salad bowl in the center of the table.

Christine walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Russel! Amy! Dinner!"

"Amy is here, too?" Booth whispered to Bones.

Bones nodded. "Amy is _always _here." she said.

Russ and Amy appeared at the bottom of the stairs and took their seats across from Booth and Bones.

Russ nodded to Booth. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Booth replied. "Hey, Amy."

Amy smiled shyly. "Hi, Seeley."

Matthew and Christine settled themselves at either end of the table. "Shall we eat?" Matthew said. Everybody nodded. He had learned the first time he ate here that they weren't very religious, so they didn't say grace like he did at his house. He said a silent prayer, before filling his plate, noticing that Christine, like his mother, didn't use boiled eggs in her meatloaf.

He took a bite and smiled. It tasted just like his mother's. "This is very good." he said, to Christine.

"Thank you, dear." Christine beamed at him. "I'm glad you like it."

Bones smiled at Booth. He was doing _great_ tonight. She hoped it would last.

After dinner, all the kids helped clean off the table. When that was done, Amy and Russ, left, and Booth and Bones got ready to catch a late movie.

Before they could leave, however, Matthew pulled Booth over for a talk.

Bones protested, but Matthew threatened to keep her home, so she just shut her mouth and stayed quiet.

When they were out of earshot of both Bones and Christine, Matthew got really close to Booth's face. "Listen to me," he whispered, "My daughter is fragile. She has had so much trouble making friends, and she can get very emotional. So, if you ever hurt her, or force her to do _anything_ she's not ready for, so help me God, I will hurt you. Got it?" Booth nodded, remaining calm. He'd gotten this same talk when he had been seeing Cam, back in Philly, and, though he'd been much younger, he knew what to say and how to act now when he got it.

"Yes, sir," he said, "But, may I ask you something?" Matthew nodded. "In the two years that I've known Temperance, have I ever even _remotely_ hurt her? No. And that's because I care too much about her. I swear on my life, I wold rather _die_ than have her hurting in any way."

Matthew tried to look for a sign that he was playing him, but found none. He clapped Booth on the shoulder. "You're a good boy." he said, "Have her home at a decent hour." And he let booth go.

_He's a better boyfriend to her than I am a father._ Matthew thought, knowing that change was on the way. Whether it was for better or for worse, he didn't know. But it was the only way to keep his family safe.

**I bet y'all know what that is, right? Good. Please REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**New Chapter! Sorry I missed updating yesterday but I went back to the city and met Sean Hayes! I don't think my life could get any better! LOLZ! So here it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty: Upcoming Holidays

Booth sat in his room, contemplating what to get Bones for Christmas, which was only a week and a half away. At this point he knew that if he decided on something, even at this moment, that it would take until _after_ Christmas just to fight the crowds at the Mall to get it.

_But she's worth it_. Booth's mind told him, and he whole-heartedly agreed with it. But what should he get for her? That was the one question he couldn't answer.

He wanted his gift to her to be special, not something that she could get from just anybody. Something that came from the heart, and didn't cost him too much. Though, admittedly, if he had all the money in the world, he'd spend it all just to let her know how he felt about her.

Then the perfect idea struck Booth's mind. He knew exactly what to get her, without going broke. Something that she would love more than anything in the world, he was sure of it.

Quickly, he got up, grabbing his jacket and car keys, and ran out the door.

Bones stood at the food of her bed, counting all the presents that lay on it, making sure that she had bought one for everybody if her family, and all of her friends. They were all accounted for, except for one.

Bones sighed. The one person she didn't know who to buy for was Booth. He was, by far, the toughest person to shop for. She had absolutely no idea what to get him.

_A tie?_ She thought, then shook her head. _No, he would never wear it. He'd have no reason to._

Bones stood there, deep in concentration for what seemed like the longest time. She was a genius, why couldn't she think of what to get for her boyfriend?

She looked around her room, at the pictures of them scattered over her bookshelves, and her computer screen saver, of them laying together in her hammock, during the fall. They were just laying there, with leaves falling around them, wearing autumn-colored hoodies, jeans, and with their shoes kicked off, with only socks on their feet.

Suddenly, an idea struck Bones, and she ran out of the room, dialing her best friend's number.

When Angela picked up, she was met by Bones' frantic talking.

"Whoa, Sweetie," she said, "slow down. Where do you want me to take you?"

**Next chapter is Day They Disappeared. Please REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So, for some reason all the story alerts were turned off so some of you may have missed chapters and I'm really, really sorry for that! But here is a new one, which I'll try to make long so you guys stay interested. So, enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-One: The Day They Disappeared

Bones walked into her house, exhausted from the last day of school, but excited that Christmas was a mere two days away. She was hoping to get most of the things on her list, like the telescope that she'd asked for, or the microscope that she could study the various specimens from her father's workspace. She wasn't permitted to use his because it was for his work, and was very hard to replace, but he'd promised her that she would get her own one day so she'd put it on her list, hoping to get it as soon as possible.

Bones sighed, and plopped down on the couch in the sitting room, turning the television on to the Discovery Channel.

After about two hours of watching documentaries about Ancient Egypt and Mesopotamia, Bones was beginning to wonder where her parents were. Her father's classes must have ended about the same time she got out of school and even if he stayed after to help some of his students he would have been home by now. As would her mother, since she usually got out early this time of the year.

Bones decided to call them at work to see where they were.

Pulling out her cell phone, she dialled her father's High School.

"Hello?" A weary voice answered.

"Hi, Jan," Bones greeted the familiar voice of the school's secretary, "its Temperance Brennan. Is my father there?"

"Hi, Tempe, sweetie." Jan said, sounding more cheerful, "No, baby, your father left early today. Said he didn't feel very well. Why? He's not at home?"

"No," Bones said, getting a bit worried, "But maybe he's at the doctor's office. I'll call his cell."

"Okay, Honey," Jan said sweetly, "I'll talk to you later. Have a nice vacation!"

"Thanks, I will. Bye, Jan." Bones replied cheerfully.

After she hung out, Bones immediately dialled her father's cell number. But it went straight to voicemail.

"_This is Matthew Brennan, loving husband of the beautiful Christine Brennan and father of Tempe and Russ. That's right, be jealous. Hahaha. Anyway, I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message and I'll call you back."_

His voicemail message always made her laugh, and this time was no different. She figured that his phone either died or he needed to turn it off for some reason. This usually happened with him, since he never really mastered the art of charging his cell phone, never mind actually using it.

Bones giggled to herself at the thought of her father trying to use his device and began to dial her mother's work.

"Hello?" A painfully cheerful, yet familiar voice said on the other line.

"Hi, Suze," Bones greeted her mother's secretary (why her mother, a book keeper even had a secretary was a mystery to her) sweetly, "is my mother still at the office?"

There was a long pause, then Suze's confused voice floated over the line. "No... Sweetheart, she took a leave of absence over a week ago. She should be home right now."

"W-what?" Bones asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know?" Suze asked.

"N-no," Bones stammered, "Mom never mentioned it. She's been getting ready for work every morning this entire week. She usually leaves before me and Russ."

"Maybe she's just doing some last minute shopping for Christmas?" Suze offered lamely.

"Maybe." Bones said, not fully agreeing. She felt a horrible sense of panic rising in her. "Look, Suze, I have to go. I'll try calling her."

"Okay, Sweetie," Suze said. "I hope you find her."

_Me too._ Bones thought before hanging up.

An hour later, Bones still hadn't heard from her parents and was beginning to get very worried when Russ walked in.

"Hey, Tempe," he said before noticing the sad expression on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Bones looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. "Mom and Dad are missing."

**I hope you liked it. I'll update again in a couple of days. Please REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**New update! I bet you all know what's gonna happen already! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Lost

Bones lay, curled up on her bed. In a few moments it would be Christmas day, and she didn't feel at all like celebrating.

Her parents had been missing for two days now. After they didn't come home the first night Russ had called the cops, who's filed a full missing persons report and promised to get back to them. But it had been two days now and they heard nothing. Not a word and Bones was beginning to give up hope. She couldn't even look to Booth for help because he was way with Hank and Jared, skiing up in Connecticut until New Year.

And now, now she was alone. Well, except for Russ, but he'd been avoiding her since he found out that his parents were gone. He'd been planning on moving out with Amy soon, but decided against it, now that his baby sister was all alone.

So, that morning when Bones finally dragged herself out of bed and downstairs, she was surprised to find that the entire house had been decorated and there were dozens of presents underneath the tree.

Her heart immediately swelled with hope and she ran the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Mom?" she called. "Dad?" She ran into the kitchen, but saw neither one.

"Mom?" she called into the living room, as she walked in, "Daddy?" Still, there was nobody there. Just the Christmas tree that her parents had bought the week before, with all hers and Russ' presents underneath.

She looked at all the shiny, wrapped presents, illuminated by the lights on the tree, angrily, and ran at them. She threw one on the ground and was about to stomp on it when a pair of arms pulled her back and she gasped.

"Dad?" she said aloud, turning around. But it wasn't her father who she was staring at. It was Russ, dressed like a skinny, beardless, Santa Claus. "Russ? Wha-what are you doing?" she asked, looking at her older brother with angry tears running down her cheeks.

Russ smiled sadly. "I'm just trying to do what Dad does for us every year. Remember? He dressed as Santa and gave us our presents in turn, and gave us candy canes, then he would play with whatever we got with us and-"

Bones shook her head. "Russ..." she said through tears, then she bolted back upstairs to her room with Russ calling after her.

Four hours later, Bones opened the door to her room, red-eyed and puffy-faced, only to see Russ still tearing down decorations, angrily, and throwing them into a large garbage bag.

"Russ?" She whispered, stepping out into the hall.

Russ froze for all of two seconds before going back to what he was doing.

Bones reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "Russ?" she repeated.

"Don't, Tempe." Russ said, angrily. "Just, don't."

Bones could feel tears well up in her eyes once again and she ran back into her room, sobbing.

Russ took a deep breath and took the bag down to the garbage, wiping away a tear as he did so.

**I'm sorry this is so sad but this what I imagined happened on that Christmas. And I know a lot of you want Hank to adopt Bones but you have to remember that she's who she is because she went into the Foster Care system. She just wouldn't be Bones if that didn't happen to her. But, don't worry, as Avalon Harmonia says, "It will all work out eventually." Anyway, please REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**New update! Is everybody on the edge of their seats? I hope so! Lolz, yeah that was lame. But seriously, enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Changes

"Hey, Pops, just drop me off right here!" Booth said, as they came to Bones' house. He'd missed her so much and couldn't wait to see her face again. He ran straight up to her door, ignoring the "For Sale" sign on the front lawn, and launched himself at the door, knocking like crazy. "Bones!" he called, excitedly, pounding on the door, "Hey, Bones, it's me! Booth! Open up!" His pounding became less frequent as he felt something was wrong. Suddenly, he just stopped and looked around.

The driveway was completely filled with snow, which was uncommon for the Brennans. If Booth wasn't there to volunteer his services, then Matthew and Russ would work all day until it was completely bare. But now the driveway was full, with nobody working on it, and according to the weather channel Booth had watched, there hadn't been any snow in Baltimore for over three days.

_There has to be something wrong._ Booth thought, looking around at the lawn, and pausing, finally seeing, for the first time, the "For Sale" sign.

"No..." he said aloud, feeling himself get panicked. "No! This can't be...No!"

He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Bones' number, but was shocked when he came to the automated message, "Sorry, but this number has been disconnected..."

"No," he whispered, this time dialling Angela's number. "Ange, hey!" he said, before she had a chance to speak, "Do you know where Bones is?"

"Oh, hey Booth," Angela said, her voice sounding very hoarse, as if she'd been crying, "Actually, something happened while you were away..."

"What? What happened?" Booth urged, feeling even more panicked.

"Maybe you should sit down..." Angela said softly.

Booth took a seat on Bones' front porch and listened to everything Angela had to say. When she was finished, Booth felt like his heart was going to explode and Angela was practically sobbing.

"When? When did this all happen?" Booth stammered.

"The, ahem, the day after you left with Jared and Pops." Angela replied, sniffing, "Her parents weren't there and, you know..."

Booth took a shaky breath. "Yeah, I know. But, why didn't she even call me? Why didn't she tell me what was going on?"

"I don't know, Booth, but when she left, when they took her, she didn't seem like the same person. She was cold, and distant, like she was when I first met her. She barely even said goodbye..."

Booth understood how Angela felt. Bones had been one of her best friends, one of her only friends even, and losing her must have hurt Angela as much as it hurt Booth. "I'm sorry, Ange..." Booth whispered.

"It's not your fault, Booth. You didn't know..."

"It doesn't matter. I'm still sorry. Look, I-I have to go now. I'll see you at school on Monday. Okay?"

"Fine. Bye, Booth."

"Bye." Booth flipped the phone closed and deposited it into his pocket.

He sat there for what seemed like hours, just staring out into the snowy streets, before he suddenly got up, acting on a whim, and climbed the stairs to open her mailbox, where he found a wrapped package.

He quickly pulled it out and, like he figured, it said his name on it. He quickly tore open the package, to reveal a picture of him and Bones, beautifully framed in a steel frame, with bones on every corner. The engravement read "Forever Yours: Seeley and Temperance" and there was a note attached to the paper that Booth missed. Ripping it off of the paper, Booth read it aloud:

"Booth, this gift is to let you know that I'll always love you, no matter what. Merry Christmas. Love, Temperance "Bones" Brennan."

Booth felt a tear fall down his cheek as he read.

"I love you, too, Bones," he whispered, "I always will."

**I know, this is sad, but it gets better. Next chapter will be the last but I'm gonna start work on the sequel. Please REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, because I love you all so much and because today is such a special day (Father's Day. Se amo, Papa!) I'm going to post this last chapter really early. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty- Four: Years Gone By...

**Fifteen Years later...**

Booth waited anxiously outside the lecture hall until about five minutes before the class was supposed to end, anticipating seeing her again. He had read all her books, followed her reviews in the paper, and now he was about to see her again, after all these years.

So many thoughts ran through his mind. Would she remember him? Did she keep her promise to always love him, no matter what? Why would she? It's been fifteen years. He nearly moved on about four years ago when he found out Rebecca had gotten pregnant. He'd even proposed to her, but she flat out denied him, knowing that the only reason he was willing to marry her was because she was pregnant with his child. Now they lived separate lives, seeing each other on occasion, him seeing his son every two weeks for their visits. But, still, he felt alone. Alone without _her_ there. The woman he's loved since he was a teenager, and now, now he was going to see her again. Talk to her. He found himself growing more anxious by the second and he decided that he couldn't wait anymore. He had to see her.

He inched open the door, and looking in, he quietly stepped into the room, hoping nobody would notice him. And nobody did, that is, except for _her_.

She looked at him for a mere moment and the world seemed to melt away, leaving only them alone, but this only lasted for a second, before she finished her lecture and the bell rang, signaling the end of the lecture.

"Thank you, everybody and, if there are no questions, I'll see you all next week." She said as everybody left.

Booth smiled and walked up to her. "I have a question." he said.

Dr. Temperance Brennan smiled at him. "And what, pray tell, would that be, Mr..."

Booth grinned widely, and pulled out his badge. "Booth. Special Agent in Charge, Seeley Joseph Booth." Temperance's mouth opened in slight surprise and her eyes shone with something unidentifiable to anyone, but the man in front of her. His grin widened at her expression. "My question is, Dr. Brennan, do you believe in fate?"

Temperance grinned and shook her head. "Of course not." she took a step closer. "That's ludicrous."

He laughed and took a step closer. "I don't think so..." he said softly.

She giggled and put her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. They stood there for a moment, looking deep into each other's eyes, before closing the distance between their lips.

The kiss was deep, and passionate, and everything they'd imagined it would be. When they finally pulled back, Temperance smiled and Booth chuckled.

"What's so funny, _Agent _Booth?" she asked.

Booth shook his head. "Nothing, Bones. I've just missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, Booth." Temperance said, burying her face in his neck. "So much."

**THE END...for now**

**Stay tuned for the sequel, Our Present, coming soon. Please REVIEW!**


End file.
